Café Petrov
]] Café Petrov is a café in Nintendogs + Cats that sells food for dogs at a low price. It can be accessed by walking to the brown sign in Downtown route. When the player enters the café, they will meet the barista named . They can buy an item from the menu for their dog in order to access the café room. The dog will eat the food that the player has ordered. The highest amount of money you may need to pay will be $7. If you have a male dog, eating doggie Mont Blanc will only add 20 owner points, whilst a female dog gets 35 points. On the contrary, a male dog gets the benefit of eating doggie shortcake for 20 points, whilst a female dog only gets 10. Unfortunately, the café food is very fattening; it is best to avoid going if you want to help your pet lose weight. If they need to gain weight, however, then it is ideal for them to eat here repeatedly. The food must be eaten in moderation. There is a male orange-pointed Longhaired cat named Precious who is Ellie's pet and can be played with. The creators have said that Precious helps encourage the players to buy a cat due to Precious' cuteness (which has been specially designed by the artists). The player can also come here at random times if they meet a neighborhood friend whose pet gets along well with theirs, but Precious will not be present. Precious always wears a different accessory for each visit and he seems to be Overfed - likely from eating café food. Menu The combination of the food and drinks will be different every time the player enters the café, and the more expensive the treat, the more owner points it gives. Trivia *If the player looks at the back of the Maple Leaf Rag Record, there is a picture of some Doggie Shortcake. *There is a record player on a stand next to the counter with eight records on the rack (four at the top rack and four at the bottom). The records (listed from northwest to southeast,) are Dog & Cat, Telephone, Csikos Post, The Flea Waltz/Stepped on a Cat, Up in the Clouds, Swordplay, Club Dog, and Surprise Beat. *Whenever the player comes to the café alone with their pet, Precious will always be wearing a different accessory as stated by some of the Neighbors. *A dog café appears in Nintendogs, but is only in the background during a walk. The player cannot visit this café. Gallery Nintendogs+Cats 025.JPG|The Café Petrov sign. CoffeeOverview.png|Overview of Café Petrov. CoffeeEnter.png|The café's front door. EllieClose.png|A close-up of Ellie and the counter. CoffRug.png|The rug in front of the counter. -Nintendogs Cats- 039.jpg|Two Miis at the Café during nighttime. CoffeeNeighbor.png|Akira sitting at a table. CoffeePlayer.png|A table with the player's drink on it. VinylCafe.png|Telephone, Csikós Post, Stepped on a Cat/The Flea Waltz, Naptime/Up in the Clouds, Swordplay/Frantic Frolics, Club Dog and Surprise Beat records on a shelf. corner.JPG|The corner that the player supposedly sits in. CafeDoggiecustardCoffee.png|Doggie Custard/Flan & Coffee Nintendogs+Cats 016.JPG|Doggie Custard/Flan & Orange Juice Nintendogs+Cats 026.JPG|Doggie Custard/Flan & Tea Nintendogs+Cats 017.JPG|Doggie Mont Blanc & Coffee CafeDoggieMontBlancTea.png|Doggie Mont Blanc & Tea CafeDoggieShortcakeCoff.png|Doggie Shortcake & Coffee Nintendogs+Cats 027.JPG|Doggie Shortcake & Tea CoffeeMenu.png|The menu where you place an order. precious.JPG|Precious, Ellie's cat, wearing red sunglasses. Nintendogs+Cats 029.JPG|Precious wearing a beret. -Nintendogs Cats- 017.jpg|Precious wearing a silver necklace. -Nintendogs Cats- 037.jpg|Precious wearing a black knit hat. HNI 0071 PreciousChefHat.JPG|Precious wearing a chef's hat. PreciousWove.png|Precious wearing a woven collar. PreciousTreat.png|Precious after eating some chicken jerky. -Nintendogs Cats- 014.jpg|A Toy Poodle eating some shortcake. Nintendogs+Cats 028.JPG|A Pomeranian eating some custard. 0810.jpg|A RoboPup eating some shortcake. 1760.jpg|A Cocker Spaniel eating some Mont Blanc. CoffeeDogEat.png|A Maltese eating some custard. 4996.jpg|A Pomeranian eating some Mont Blanc. CoffeePreciousMlt.png|Precious and a Maltese in a staring contest. 3252.jpg|Promethea & Precious having a duel. Category:Places Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Walks Category:Food